A normal day or not
by RaVeN-HaIrEd-AnGeL 27
Summary: Tsuna bumped into someone and little did he know it wold be the cause of a big chaos . . . let the game begin Warnings: Yaoi, Cursing and maybe Smut . . . I'll think about it
1. Kidnapped

**_Hey guys~ I'm back~ This story will be a multi chaptered one but I will not continue it if it's not for your liking . . ._**

**_Oh and btw sorry for not posting the new chapter for Truth or dare show, I'll try to post it till December so don't worry_**

**_This story is like usual an R27 but has All27 and OC27 . . . you'll see who the OC is soon enough . . . _**

**_Now on with the story~_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Kidnapped _**

Today was a Sathurday and that means no school. Tsuna had planned to sleep in since Reborn said he'll go to Italy because the bastard of Iemitsu had called him at 5am in the morning to say that there were some troubles at the HQ.

Reborn nearly smashed the phone after the call ended. He hated the bastards idiocy and the fact he called himself a father. Reborn cared for him than the eye can see. He was like an older brother figure at first but when the curse broke he became more over protective and helped him more.

Tsuna cared for Reborn and couldn't imagine his life without his trigger- happy tutor and friend.

Back on track, Tsuna snuggled in his warm sheets trying to fall asleep, but seeing that he couldn't, he got up and dressed himself. He went down to the kitchen and prepared something to eat since Nana and the kids were in a mini-vacantion at the hot springs. After eating, he washed the dishes and put his sneakers on. Tsuna closed the door and started jogging at a fast peace while his mind was wandering in other places. He failed to notice the man in front of him and they bumped into each other.

"S-sorry!" said Tsuna with a little bow as he run without looking in who he bumped.

Big mistake.

The man standing there was looking in the direction the little tuna run as he hummed in amusement. He started following him, hidden in the shadows.

"Hey guys . . . I think I found the perfect one . . . I'm going to get him." And the line went dead.

**.**

**.**

**. **

Tsuna was still running until he arrived at the park and sat down on a bench near the forest. He didn't notice the eyes lurking at him from the shadows. All of a sudden a strange smelling cloth covered his mouth. He inhaled the scent and felt himself getting sleepier and the fact that a strong arm kept him from struggling wasn't any better.

He felt like falling asleep, but he had to fight so he struggled and tried to shout. His consciousness started fading away. The last thing he saw was a pair of sharp purple eyes and a wicked grin . . .

Then everything went black.

* * *

**_Soooo~ . . . watcha' think? Good . . . Bad . . . Shall I continue this? _**

**_REVIEW! And tell me your opinion . . . then I see if I'm going to continue this~_**

**_Oh~ and btw this is not Byakuran so no worries . . . he's my OC_**

**_Kanra: A stupid one *sigh*_**

**_Angie: Hey! He's not stupid . . . he's going to be dead anyway~_**

**_Kanra: *sweatdrop*_**

**_Angie and Kanra: Review for next chappie~_**

**_Angie: Ciao Ciao~_**

**_Kanra: Ciao _**


	2. His kidnapper

**_Ciao my sweet hearts~! I'm here with chapter two and you're going to see what happened after Tsuna fell unconscious in the mysterious mans arms . . . DUN DUNNN DUNNN~_**

**_Kanra: Would you stop that you drama queen!_**

**_Angie: I'm not . . . I want to make a better effect ^_**

**_Kanra: Get on with the story already -_-_**

**_Angie: Hai hai~_**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: His kidnapper_**

His consciousness started fading away. The last thing he saw was a pair of sharp purple eyes and a wicked grin . . .

Then everything went black.

* * *

When Tsuna woke up all he could see was black. He tried to move but his hands and legs were tied up with a tight knot. He heard some shuffling in the far corner of the room and then the lights turned on. He had to close his eyes because of the brightness . When he adjusted to the light, he could see in front of him a man with dark purple spiked hair, sharp purple eyes, tall and well built with tanned skin.

The man had a wicked grin on his face and the scar that shoved itself from underneath the shirt made him want to step back in uneasiness.

„ I see that you're awake, mio carino*, sleept well?" asked the man with a perverted grin on his face, one that could conquer Mukuros.

„Where am I?" asked Tsuna in a monotone and demanding tone.

„My~, such a demanding personality . . . pretty different from the one I saw at the park" said the creep in a husky voice.

„ . . ." Tsuna remained quiet as he waited to see what was gonna happen next.

„ Not really talkative, I see~ . . . this will change soon enough tough . . . but now leaving that aside, my name is Leone Scuro from the Dragone Scuro famiglia and now you are at our base in Italy." Said the man now known as Leone with the grin still in place.

„ Oh~ and I am the 5th boss of the famiglia, but before I can become the boss I need to take a victim for the ritual~ . . . and I though you'll fit the role perfectly." Leone chuckled in amusement as he looked for a reaction from the teen, but when he got none his grin turned into a frown.

„ If you're not going to talk then . . . you won't mind me having a taste of that feminine body of yours . . . now would you?" said the man as he approached Tsuna in slow pace with a feral smirk on his lips. Tsuna tried to struggle again but it was pointless . . . then with one last smirk Leone ponced . . .

* * *

**_Hey guys~ what do you think? Shall I continue it . . . _**

**_If you want the next chappie then review my darlings~ and I'll post it in no time~_**

**_Kanra: Yeah . . . as if, I bet you'll forget again =_=_**

**_Angie: I WON'T ^  
_**

**_Kanra: Well ciao people see ya next time~_**

**_Angie: *grumbling* Ciao Ciao~! And don't forget to leave a review~_**

**_Angie-chan's out . . .  
_**


	3. An uncaring bastard

**_Hey there my sweet hearts~ I'm bringing you the 3_****_rd_****_ chapter for A normal day or not~_**

**_I want to thank you all for the many reviews you gave me in such a short amount of time … It motivates me TO THE EXTREME_**

**_I feel so loved~ ^w^ And I'm going to make the chapters longer so I won't disappoint my dear readers_**

**_Now On With The Story~ _**

**_Enjoy~ . . ._**

* * *

**_Flash back~_**

„ If you're not going to talk then ... you won't mind me having a taste of that feminine body of yours ... now would you?" said the man as he approached Tsuna in slow pace with a feral smirk on his lips. Tsuna tried to struggle again but it was pointless ... then with one last smirk Leone ponced ...

**_Present~_**

**_Leone's POW_**

I was ready to pounce on the cute bunny when someone knocked at the door. I growled out in annoyance. I open the door and I see my new secretary trembling in fear and trying to stuter something out. Amusing.

„L-l-leone-s-sama t-there are s-some t-t-troubles th-that need t-to be taken c-care of a-a-and ..." „Take care of it I'm bussy right now" I cut him of and ready to close the door when the secrtary said something that shocked me deeply.

„ T-THE VONGOLA FOUND OUT!" screamed the secretary in fear.

„What are you talk-„ I cut myself out as I think about what he said.

The Vongola. The most powerfull famiglia in the world led by the old man Timoteo. But what would it have to do with him unless ... I smirk and turn to face the trapped bunny. It doesn't have nothing to do with me unless the one tied down is the Vongola Decimo known as Sawada Tsunayoshi.

To think someone so cute and fuckable was going to be the Vongola Decimo. He looks like he can't even hurt a fly. I think the old man had already gone nuts ... but I could always use the boy as a weakness against them and make them fall to their knees in front of the Dragone Scuro famiglia.

**_I'm going to show them who's the strongest famiglia in the world. _**

* * *

**_The Vongola mansion~_**

Reborn was walking down the corridors of the Vongola mansion with a scowl on his face. He was still angry because he had to leave his student because the bastard (you know who) had sent him a message saying that there where some troubles at the HQ.

Now here he was, trying to find out why the bastard called him – at 5 in the morning, mind you – to resolve his damn problems. The blonde was like a grown up baby that had the guts to call himself a husband and no less a father. Reborn arrived in front of Iemitsu's door and was surprised to see Lal and Collonelo standing there, but he didn't show it.

"I see you got the message" said Lal while twirling a phone around. Iemitsu's phone.

"Why did you call me at 5 in the morning, no less?" said Reborn with a slightly irritated tone.

"We wanted to show you something, kora!" said Collonelo in a hushed voice. Something weird was going on.

Lal arrived in front of the door and opened it. What was on the other part was shocking. There was Iemitsu snoring loudly … with a naked women over him. Getting over his shock he could feel his blood boiling and his anger and hatred for the bastard going to the most highest levels.

Collonelo and Lal weren't any better. They were clenching theyr fists in anger and glaring harshly at the idiot. After all those years all of them started caring for Tsuna. To have this bastard make him sad was unforgivable.

After a moment they gave a nod of agreement and shouted at the same time.

"**WAKE UP YOU BASTARD!**" and the next thing that happened was pretty satisfying. The bastard woke up and fell out of the couch taking the whore down with him. The bitch screamed in surprise while the idiot groaned in pain and discomfort.

That's nothing compared with what will they do to him together with the other Arcobalenos when they found out.

"What's the meaning of this!?" growled out Iemitsu not realizing the three devils nor the dark aura enveloping the room. An idiot will always be an idiot.

"We should be asking that you bastard!" said a fuming Lal Mirch.

Iemitsu looked up to see the most fearsome people in the mafia glaring down at him like some piece of trash (exactly what you are~ bastard). The forgotten bitch decided that she doesn't like being ignored so she started talking like the stupid attention whore she is, seeing that in the room entered two handsome man.

"Oh darling, forget about him, why don't we go somewhere else and have fun~" like that wasn't enough she added while showing her boobs " I won't mind a threesome."

They wanted to retort but Lal beat them to it.

"YOU" **SLAP** "FUCKING" **SLAP** "WHORE" **SLAP. **Then another rounds of hard slaps started and after Lal was done, she added in a dangerously calm tone " if I see you anywhere near my fiance **I'll rip you apart**"

Both Collonelo and Reborn smirked and then turned their attention to the blonde. He was trembling in fear.

"Please don't tell this to my adorable and cute wife, I implore you!" begged Iemitsu in a desperate voice.

"Why not… you don't deserve to be called a husband, much less a father you bastard!" exclaimed Reborn as he punched the bastard in the gut along with Collonelo, knocking him out in the process.

They were ready to leave the room when Oregano entered in and said:

"The Vongola Decimo had been kidnapped by the Dragone Scuro famiglia!"

"**WHAT!**"

* * *

**_Over~ At least I was able to post the third chapter …_**

**_What do you think? REVIEW MY DEAR READERS … _****so I can post the fourth chapter because your reviews are motivating me to continue~**

**_Oh and I think I'll post the third chapter of Truth or Dare show! Vongola Style~ by the next week so stay tuned_**

**_I'm going to give you a little sneak peak at the next chapter as the good authoress I am~_**

* * *

**_Chapter four:_**

_"__We need to gather our allies to save Tsuna"_

_"__No … We're going to do It"_

_"__You have no right to go, I'm his father"_

_"__And he is the one I love the most!"_

**_See ya next time~ Ciao Ciao~_**

**_Angie-chan's out . . ._**


	4. The rescue plan

**_Hello there my sweet hearts~ I'm bringing you chapter four of A normal day or not~_**

**_This chapter you'll see who's going to rescue Tsu-chan from the grasps of the malefic Leone … DUN DUNN DUUUNNN~_**

**_Kanra: You're being a drama queen … again =_=_**

**_Angie: AM NOT!_**

**_Kanra: Ignore her and enjoy this chapter *sigh*_**

**_Angie: HEY! I'm the one writing this!_**

**_Kanra: ON WITH THE STORY_**

* * *

**_Chapter 4: The rescue plan_**

All that was in their minds was that Tsuna was in a big danger. How did this happen, they didn't know nor care; all that mattered now was to bring Tsuna home safely. They were planning to get the fucker who dared to lay a finger on Tsuna and torture him in the worst ways possible.

In the process of their rage induced state, Iemitsu decided that it was the best moment to wake up (note the sarcasm) and say "Where is my little Tsuna-fish?" that made all of them look at him in disgust, annoyance and rage namely Reborn, Colonello and Lal. If looks could kill, Iemitsu would've been dead long ago. They were twitching for their certain weapons so they could kill the fucker.

"Well if you didn't hear … Tsuna had been kidnapped by the Dragone Scuro because of you I had to leave Japan" said Reborn, his voice dripping with venom and anger, but his face remained stoic as ever.

"So what do we do now, kora!" asked Colonello.

Then Iemitsu barged into the conversation " We need to gather our allies and save Tsuna!" his tone was calm and there was some rage too. But that rage was not for his son being kidnapped or for the kidnapper.

"No … we're going to do it … Lal, Colonello, go call the others, we need to move fast!" as he said it, they had already left to call the other Arcobaleno sans Uni because she was to young to kill someone.

"You have no right to go! I am **his Father**! You are just designed to be his home-tutor by the Ninth, but when the time is up you'll be leaving the famiglia and **I'll make sure of it**!" he spat out with a smirk adorning his face.

"His father? … **Don't make me laugh**, you think Tsuna considers you a father after all those years!? And I have no right to go? What's going to stop me from saving the one I love and cherish the most in my life!" he was panting hard and he was twitching to get his gun to shot the idiot. It seems like Iemitsu beat him to it.

He took out his gun and fired at Reborn, **The Greatest Hitman in The World**. Due to his sharp reflexes he managed to avoid to be shot in the chest but his arm got scraped a little. Leon seeing his master get hurt, turned into a mallet and hit Iemitsu in the head, **hard.**

Reborn petted his partner in thanks and then prepared himself for the meeting with the other.

"Yare, yare … why did you call us here all of a sudden at seven in the morning" asked Mammon with slight annoyance in her tone (I have no fucking idea what gender Mammon is).

"I have to agree is there something wrong?" asked Fon in a tired but still kind tone.

"The great Skull-sama demands an answer –Ack!" Skull had been silenced by both Colonello and Reborn who were losing their patience.

"Hhmmm … something seems off … what happened to be so bad that it annoyed you so greatly" said Verde with sarcasm. Lal answered his question:

"Tsunayoshi had been kidnapped"

"**What!**"

All of them looked like they wanted to kill someone. Namely the bastard that had the dead wish to do that to Tsuna.

* * *

Somewhere in Italy, Leone sneezed.

* * *

"Who did it" asked Fon in a dangerously calm voice that promised the most painful dead.

"The Leone Scuro" answered Reborn.

"So what's the plan?" asked Verde with a scary gleam in his eyes.

"It's simple as that … their family is no match for us so … we'll show them how **not to mess** **with our sky**." Said Reborn while Leon shifted in his CZ75 gun.

**_Then all hell broke lose …_**

* * *

**_I apologize if the chapter was to short and for the fact I hadn't updated in a week already TTATT GOMENASAI!_**

**_Well at least I posted 2 chapters in Truth or Dare Show to compensate … oh well~_**

**_I have so many plot bunnies and the number of them are rising, but I don't have enough time to post~_**

**_I hate my fucking bitch of a math teacher *-* I want to be winter already~_**

**_Then … Ciao Ciao~_**

**_Angie-chan's out … to take a nap_**


End file.
